My Rockstar
by DeathDancer38
Summary: Rockstars, fame, and great sex what more could you ask for? Naruto Uzumakis one dream was to marry the great Sasuke Uchiha will he make it or be crushed by the weight of obstacles. Sasuke-Seme Naruto-Uke! Vampire Rockband SongFic I will be updating again!
1. Choosing me

An: First story to be posted on FF was on AFF that didn't work out after the bastards changed everything! Enjoy!

Warning: rated M because of language and future scenes if you don't like yaoi don't read!

Summary: Rock-stars, fame, and great sex what more could you ask for? Naruto Uzumakis one dream was to marry the great Sasuke Uchiha will he make it or be crushed by the weight of obstacles.

My Rockstar

'It took me forever to save up money for these tickets now here I am Naruto Uzumaki waiting for the opening song of my favorite band **Venom**! In the first row no less!' the blond thought excitedly. 'My love is performing for the first time since he went into a depression after his dad died if only I could have helped then but that was then this is now and I will have him! It's starting!'

"Hey there everybody! How are you tonight?" the band yelled except Sasuke. "**Fine!**" the crowd yelled back. "Good this first song is something new! Hope you like it! Before I forget one lucky person out there will be chosen to come out for dinner with the band!To the song!" the first cords started play and Sasuke slowly opened those beautiful lips of his.

_Do you know what's worth fighting for?_

_When it's not worth dying for?_

_Does it take your breath away_

_And you feel yourself suffocating?_

'Wow' I thought 'Sasuke is a musical genius he usually sing heavy metal or plain out rock your socks off music, but this is awesome! I hope I'm chosen to go out tonight with him'

_Does the pain weigh out the pride?_

_And you look for a place to hide?_

_Did someone break your heart inside?_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

His eyes locked with mine, and he just stared still singing.

_When you're at the end of the road_

_And you lost all sense of control_

_And your thoughts have taken their toll_

_When your mind breaks the spirit of your soul_

_Your faith walks on broken glass_

_And the hangover doesn't pass_

_Nothing's ever built to last_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

_Did you try to live on your own_

_When you burned down the house and home?_

_Did you stand too close to the fire_

_Like a liar looking for forgiveness from a stone?_

The instrumental began to play his eyes roamed the crowd but always found their way to mine, and he did the most shocking thing he pointed at me.

_When it's time to live and let die_

_And you can't get another try_

_Something inside this heart has died_

_You're in ruins_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky_

_One, 21 guns_

_Lay down your arms, give up the fight_

_One, 21 guns_

_Throw up your arms into the sky, you and I_

"Wow only one song and Sasuke has already chosen." the lead guitarist said. A bright light shined on me, and Sasuke looked directly into my eyes again and reached out. The girls around me went wild shoving me forward telling me to grab his hand. So I did. From that moment my life changed forever. _  
_


	2. Rockstar kisses, and clubs

AN: Things I forgot to mention in chapter 1 this is a song fic duh! There will be weirdness! Sorry the first chapter is so short! If I ramble don't be afraid to tell me to shut up! Vampire fic because there can never be to many of those! Naruto pov. Until I choose to change it! I need a Beta! Song in first chapter 21guns Green Day! At least one song per chapter!

Warning: rated M because of language and future scenes if you don't like yaoi don't read!

Summary: Rock-stars, fame, and great sex what more could you ask for? Naruto Uzumakis one dream was to marry the great Sasuke Uchiha will he make it or be crushed by the weight of obstacles.

Disclaimer: If it was mine Sasuke would have married and fucked Narutos brains out by now!

My Rockstar

The rest of the concert went off without a hitch! The whole time I was bouncing in my seat waiting for my date with Sasuke (and the rest of his band)! Some of the crowd were glaring at me but the rest just kept telling me how lucky I was.

"This last song is is new, and for all you rockstars out there!" a band member spoke.

_I'm through with standing in line_

_To clubs we'll never get in_

_It's like the bottom of the ninth_

_And I'm never gonna win_

_This life hasn't turned out_

_Quite the way I want it to be_

_(Tell me what you want)_

'Wow two new songs, and a dinner with the love of my life in one night these tickets were worth every penny!' I thought.

_I want a brand new house_

_On an episode of Cribs_

_And a bathroom I can play baseball in_

_And a king size tub big enough_

_For ten plus me_

_(So what you need?)_

_I'll need a credit card that's got no limit_

_And a big black jet with a bedroom in it_

_Gonna join the mile high club_

_At thirty-seven thousand feet_

_(Been there, done that)_

_I want a new tour bus full of old guitars_

_My own star on Hollywood Boulevard_

_Somewhere between Cher and_

_James Dean is fine for me_

_(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rock stars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's_

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny_

_With her bleach blond hair_

'I'm not a girl or a playboy bunny but i'm blond me and Sasuke were meant to be!'

_Hey hey I wanna be a rock star_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rock star_

_I wanna be great like Elvis without the tassels_

_Hire eight body guards that love to beat up assholes_

_Sign a couple autographs_

_So I can eat my meals for free_

_(I'll have the quesadilla on the house)_

_I'm gonna dress my ass_

_With the latest fashion_

_Get a front door key to the Playboy mansion_

_Gonna date a centerfold that loves to_

_Blow my money for me_

_(So how you gonna do it?)_

_I'm gonna trade this life for fortune and fame_

_I'd even cut my hair and change my name_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's_

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny_

_With her bleach blond hair_

By then I could sing the chorus with the band.

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial, well_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_I'm gonna sing those songs_

_That offend the censors_

_Gonna pop my pills from a pez dispenser_

_I'll get washed-up singers writing all my songs_

_lip sync 'em every night so I don't get 'em wrong_

_'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars_

_And live in hilltop houses driving fifteen cars_

_The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap_

_We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat_

_And we'll hang out in the coolest bars_

_In the VIP with the movie stars_

_Every good gold digger's_

_Gonna wind up there_

_Every Playboy bunny_

_With her bleach blond hair_

Sasuke held out the mic for the audience. _**"Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar, hey hey I wanna be a rockstar!" **_they shouted back at him.

_And we'll hide out in the private rooms_

_With the latest dictionary and today's who's who_

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile_

_Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar_

_Hey hey I wanna be a rockstar _

The song finished and the crowd went wild yelling out how much they love every member of the band and how much they wished they could be me, but they weren't I was the lucky one chosen by my raven for a night out and they were jealous! Sasukes eyes locked with mine azure clashing with deep raven eyes, and he reached out again not to shake my hand but as if to pull me up. As I got on stage even though he was speaking into the mic he was talking directly to me.

"What is your name?" He spoke slowly surely in a deep baritone.

"Na-Naruto Uzumaki" I felt so lame for stuttering. He smirked.

"Well Na-Naruto Uzumaki you have won a night out with us how do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I just won the lottery!" I said feeling even lamer at the lovesick smile on my face. Sasuke pulled me close our chests touching. I forgot how to breath, and if any more blood rushed to my face I would die of a nose bleed.

"**Kiss him! Kiss him!**" the crowd chanted.

"Well if its what the crowd wants" Sasuke looked at me as if asking for confirmation. I nodded my head I was to busy trying to remember how to breath to understand what was going on. He leaned forward and captured my lips my eyes fluttered shut.

'This really isn't helping the breathing situation!' I thought, 'Oh well this is awesome i'll hold my breath!' He licked my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I quickly granted. The kiss lasted a little longer until I had to pull away before my head exploded . We stared at eachother until the crowd exploded with applause. I turned and faced about a thousand cameras. It hit me like a ton of bricks that I just shared my first kiss with Sasuke Uchiha in front of a whole lot of people and would probably be all over youtube in the morning.

**Small AN: i'm not ending the chapter here I just wanted to say before I forget to add it Rockstar by Nickleback (Sorry if I spelled that wrong!)**

**~* Back Stage*~**

"So how did you like the concert Naruto?" a Band member asked. My face just turned redder, he look confused and asked if I was ok.

"Having trouble breathing!" I gasped.

"Hn dobe didn't know I was that good a kisser." I turned to a smirking face (was he even capable of a smile?).

"Shut up teme i'm not a dobe!" I yelled. A gasp sounded though out the room, and I realized I just insulted my future husband! Before I could say a word the drummer busted out laughing.

"Wow you sure know how to pick them Sasuke i'm Sugetsu by the way." he said still laughing.

"Karin" the lead guitar said glaring at me (She has a crush on Sasuke!).

"Juugo." Bass player said.

"Hn whatever dobe that's what i'll call you when I want! Anyway tonight we were planning on checking out a new club you will be joining since I chose you." Sasuke said to me but he was glaring daggers at Sugetsu (talk about if looks could kill!).

"That sounds cool." I replied, and that was that.

**~* The Club~***

The place was called the hide out and it was a really cool club that just opened and we didn't even have to wait in line we just cut straight to the front and walked right in!

"Lets see those moves dobe." Sasuke said shooting me a challenging look heading straight for the dance floor. I took his challenge and followed along. We went unnoticed to the middle of the floor the beat raged around us. I positioned myself in front of him and let the beat take me away grinding on him with all I had in me. He kept up with me with ease so I stepped it up a notch but he always adjusted I admit he was crazy good. We danced about three songs straight until I was finally tired and we headed to the bar. He bought me my favorite drink without even asking what I wanted. That was kinda weird.

"So how old are you." he asked

"Twenty-one, you?" he smiled at mt question as if he found it amusing.

"Twenty-two." the other band members laughed except Karin I didn't get it was there something I missed?

"How long have you been twenty-two? Huh Sasuke?" the red head asked.

"Karin." Sasuke and the others growled as if to shut her up.

"What why wait like last time tell him!" She growled back.

"He doesn't need to know yet!" Juugo snapped

"Tell me what!" I hated being talked about like I wasn't there.

"The thing is blondly Sasuke here wants to have a kid because why would a one-hundred-twenty-two year not want a bundle of joy!" Karin hissed, "but vampires can only have children with their intended with he thinks is you!" she finished. They all growled at her, Naruto only look shocked on the other hand.

"W-What even if all that psycho babble was true I can't have kids i'm a guy! It doesn't work that way if you haven't noticed!" Naruto looked horrified.

"Actually Vampiric sperm (hate that word) works with either gender in male cases it manipulates the body to create a womb fit for a child." Juugo explained. Naruto was dumb struck.

'Well at least I wouldn't have to adopt.' He mused in his mind.

"So Naruto" the raven spoke, "if you are my intended will you have my children?"

AN: Cliff hanger will Naruto freak out or have Sasukes vampire babys! You will have to wait till next time! OMG my longest chapter yet even though there's only been one! Hope you enjoyed review if you'd like i'm tired it's like late so yeah! Oh don't forget I need a loyal Beta to put up with my shit and proof read my stories and give me feedback!


	3. Information, 'Passing Out', and SEX!

AN: Thank you to all who read and reviewed! Some things I would like to clarify Naruto was N**EVER **meant to be a wimp or clingy so I won't make him that way! There will be lemon in this chapter! The band is basically team Hebi.

Warning: rated M because of language(mostly mine but there will be times in the story!) and future scenes if you don't like yaoi don't read!

Summary: Rock-stars, fame, and great sex what more could you ask for? Naruto Uzumakis one dream was to marry the great Sasuke Uchiha will he make it or be crushed by the weight of obstacles.

Disclaimer: If it was mine Sasuke would have married and fucked Narutos brains out by now!

My Rockstar

Last time!

"_So Naruto" the raven spoke, "if you are my intended will you have my children?"_

On with the fic!

'How do they expect me to answer such a question?' my mind was racing thinking of the pros and cons of the situation. I asked the question that scared me the most.

"After I have your children," I began, "If I choose to!" I quickly added, "Will you take them from me and leave or will you stay?" My voice quivered as the look at the dark hair man. I wouldn't be able to stand it if the raven too my children from me. If I had them I quickly added again.

"I would never dream of taking them from you!" the raven seemed upset to be accused of such a thing. "After we see if you are my intended I will be claiming you as mine. You will never leave my side." the raven explained.

"How do you see if it's me?" I asked.

"A small bite at your pulse point. It's really simple actually." Sugetsu said

"How will that prove anything he could bite anyone!" I said.

"No the bite would kill anyone else except his intended." Karin smirked at my now pale face.

'I could die!' the blonds breathing sped, 'Would I really take that chance?' He didn't get the opportunity to answer himself his whole world faded to black.

**~* Waking in Strange Places*~**

"Ha told you he couldn't handle it!" Karin laughed. Sasuke bared his teeth at he shutting her up nicely.

"He took it better then the last one!" Sugetsu pointed out. He felt the blond took it really well actually the last one went crazy and killed herself in a mental hospital she was placed in.

"That is one thing." Juugo said looking on the bright side with Sugetsu.

"He could do anything when he wakes up I mean he fainted!" Sasuke snarled.

"I didn't faint bastard I passed out fainting is for girls!" A voice rasped behind them.

"Dude your awake you were 'passed out' for hours!" Sugetsu shouted.

"Where an I?" Naruto asked. He looked around knowing for sure they were no longer in the Hide Out.

"My hotel room. You ok?" Sasuke said he didn't wanna seem worried but he was.

"Yeah, yeah i'm fine not that serious." I drawled I was kinda tired.

"Hn leave us." Sasuke said to his band members. Once they were gone he turned to me. "Have you made your choice?"

'I have my chance to make him mine and have his child (pro), but it could kill me (con), but I love him (pro), i'm not sure if he loves me and sees me as more then a chance for him to have children (con). If I say no I will never be able to know though!' with that I made my decision. "I would love to be your intended." and I drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**~*Waking up take two!*~**

"Thank goodness" the raven whispered. He looked down at me with relief in his eyes.

"What?" I asked. 'Why was he staring at me like that?' I thought.

"I bit you in your sleep so if you died it would be peaceful, but you woke up! You lived." Sasuke looked truly happy I was glad I was the one to bring that smile to his face.

"I'm happy I lived to." I smiled my heart swelled I loved him it was more then some fan boy crush I loved him not Sasuke Uchiha the rockstar just Sasuke. I wonder if he loves me to.

**~* Sasukes POV.*~**

He had a smile that could light up the darkest room. That's what drew me to him at the concert I knew then I had to have him.

"Sasuke do you l-love me?" I smiled (yes I am capable of one!) he stutters when embarrassed I realized.

"Of course dobe I waited over a hundred years just for you." I leaned down and captured his lips in a sweet soft kiss. "Remember to breath this time dobe." I murmured against his lips. I slowly made my way down his jaw line to his neck. I bite down on his pulse point he gasped under me. "Sensitive dobe?"

"S-shut up teme!" he breathed. I continued until I reached his shirt collar and look at him silently asking if I could continue. He nodded that's all I needed! I quickly made his shirt and mine disappear. I ran my hand down chest passing a pert pink bud on my way. He gasped and arched off the bed.

**~* Narutos Turn!*~**

'Wow the teme's really good with his hands!' I gasped. 'I hope he doesn't think i'm some lame virgin though.'

"What do you mean?" the raven shouted.

"W-what are you talking about?" I asked hoping it wasn't what I thought it was.

"Who has had you before me?" he asked devastated that someone beat him to the punch.

"I only experimented no one ever you know..." I couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence I was so embarrassed!

"No ones ever what done this." he took one of my nimples (hate that word don't care if I spelled it wrong!) into this mouth. "Or this." his hand ghosted over my obvious erection before pulling down my jeans and boxers taking it into his hand.

"Shit! Sa-sasuke! Ah! Please!" I arched even higher then before fearing my spine would break.

"What no has ever done this." he swallowed me whole and I screamed bloody murder.

"Loud on aren't you Na-chan? Don't worry I got the perfect thing." he plugged something up to the wall and music blasted through out the room.

_"No" is a dirty word,_

_Never gonna say it first,_

_"No" is just a thought that never crosses my mind._

_Maybe in the parking lot,_

_Better bring your friend along,_

_Better off together than just one at a time._

'It was one of the first songs Sasuke ever made! It was also one of my favorites.' I though as pleasure coursed through me again. I screamed.

"Scream as loud as you want let me hear you dobe." he whispered huskily. He took me in all the way again I screamed getting closer to sweet release.

_S is for the simple need._

_E is for the ecstasy._

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_Because that's the one you really want._

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)_

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_Then it's always yes. Yeah!_

"S-so close Sasuke!" I panted

"You will only be cumming with me balls deep inside you." he growled at me.

"Then you better hurry teme!" I smirked at him. He grabbed lube from the drawer. "Prepared?"

"Hn always." he smirked right back at me.

_I'm loving what you wanna wear,_

_I wonder what's up under there?_

_Wonder if I'll ever have it under my tongue?_

_I'd love to try to set you free,_

_All of you all over me._

_Love hearin' the sound you make the second you're done._

_S is for the simple need._

_E is for the ecstasy._

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_Because that's the one you really want._

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answers (Yes)._

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

He lifted my hips and placed a couple pillows for me to rest on. I was as calm and still as possible as he prepared me until he hit a spot inside me that made me see stars!

"Hurry teme I promise not to break." I smiled at him. He pulled out his fingers and positioned himself at my entrance, I tensed a little as he slid in but the pain quickly went away.

_S is for the simple need._

_E is for the ecstasy._

_X is just to mark the spot,_

_Because that's the one you really want._

"M-move!"

"Get ready for the time of your life babe." he pulled out slowly and snapped back in.

"Ah!" I really did have the time of my life that time and the three times after that.

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes)._

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

_(Yes!) Sex is always the answer, it's never a question,_

_'Cause the answer's yes, oh the answer's (Yes)._

_Not just a suggestion, if you ask the question,_

_Then it's always yes. Yeah! (YES)_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah._

_YES!_

"YES!" I finished with the song letting of of my load. "Hopefully that's it I can't live though another round." Sasuke chuckled at me.

"Shower love?" he asked.

'He called me love!' I swooned "I loved to." I grabbed his hand and followed him into the bathroom. I knew from that moment I would follow him into the rest of forever.


	4. Blood , The art of 'passing out!

AN: Sorry it took so long to update depression took over my life the past few days and if I tried to write it would be super suckish! Few words this chapter will be short! **I still NEED A BETA! **I wish I had someone to listen to me rant and write it all down! (Random thought thinking of therapy!) If you want a scene added just tell me! (I won't bite your head off!) and I will try to push it randomly in the next chapter! (example in this chapter!) I wish I were not so lazy! Any who... onto the fic!

_Last time!_

"_Shower love?" he asked. _

_'He called me love!' I swooned "I loved to." I grabbed his hand and followed him into the bathroom. I knew from that moment I would follow him into the rest of forever._

_**~* Naruto!*~**_

Ever since me and Sasuke made love he bite me twice.

_**~*Memory!*~**_

"_Naru-chan..." Sasuke whispered seductively._

"_Y-yes Sasuke?" I shuddered when he talked this way he wasn't gonna stop until he got his way._

"_I'm thirsty!" he complained. _

"_Then go get something to drink teme!" I huffed I couldn't believe that's all he wanted!_

"_But I wanna drink from you." he stared at me his eyes glinting with mischief._

_'I forgot he's a vampire.' "O-ok." I tilted my head to make room for him he kissed down my neck until he reached my pulse point and he bit down. Pleasure coursed through me._

"_Shit!" I became hard. He reached into my pants and massaged my member as he sucked on my neck. I couldn't take it anymore and I came in his hand. He licked the wound clean until it closed up._

"_You taste great dobe." he winked at me as he licked his hand clean. My eyes half lidded I looked at him._

"_You..." I panted "can bite me anytime!"_

_**~*End Memory!*~ ( For Happy Hamster who wanted that bite scene! =] )**_

Small AN: that wasn't the real beginning of the chapter I just wanted to write a bite scene!

"T-teme I don't feel well." my world faded before my eyes.

_**~*Waiting for Naru-chan to wake up!*~**_

Sasuke stared down at me smiling. "What are you so happy about teme I just fainted..uh er... passed out and I feel like shit!"

"Well dobe i'm happy because as of this moment you are Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha mother of my children!" he held up my hand showing me a very pricy looking ring. I fainted...uh er...passed out for the second time that day.

AN: said it would be short sorry about that but it's all my poor mind could take so yeah next time it will be longer couldn't think of a song to go with the chapter maybe next time! What should Naru-chan have twins triplets one? Give me feedback! **STILL NEED A BETA!**


	5. RockStar Troubles

AN: Last chapter was way to short that's why i'm trying my best to concentrate right know! To answer Yuki-Utada if you were a guy in Naru-chans position being told your prego I think you'd faint too! Kissing is way different then having a baby! Any who onto the fic!

_Last time!_

_"Well dobe i'm happy because as of this moment you are Naruto Uzumaki-Uchiha mother of my children!" he held up my hand showing me a very pricy looking ring. I fainted...uh er...passed out for the second time that day. _

_**~*Na-Chan!*~**_

"Sasuke get in here **NOW!**" I yelled at the top of my lungs. He (as well as the rest of the band) ran in the room looking as if they were ready to fight off an intruder.

"W-what's wrong dobe!" he looked around the room but saw no threat.

"Come you sit watch!" I said without even turning around.

"What am i-"

"Shh sit watch!" I interrupted him. A heavy rock instrumental started to play as a girl walked onto the stage. Her was familiar yet very different from someone Sasuke knew. She had long black hair to her waist with red streaks running through it. Her storm grey eyes glistened with mischief. She worn a black baby tee that said delicious in bold red letters, a black mini skirt with red chains circling her hips and red and black high top nicks. Her body littered with piercings her ears at least six in each her right eye brow had two, her nose, and when she suck her tongue out at the camera it share the same spike bar as her belly button.

_**~*Television*~**_

"_Hello all i'm your host Mayuki!"_ the crowd went wild._ "You there," _she pointed towards a random girl in front_ "free tickets to the next Venom concert if you can tell me what song did I just walked in on." _her eyes bored into the girl.

"_B-BYOB!(System Of A Down) One of Venoms first songs!" _she answered, Mayuki smirked.

"_Very good now the whole audience gets tickets to their next concert!" _the crowd went crazy shouting and jumping around. The instrumental played again and Mayuki rocked out on her imaginary air guitar.

"_Well inspite of the fun i'm having we all know why we are really here to discuss the last Venom concert. Heart throb Sasuke Uchiha picked someone in the crowd to come and have a night of fun with him and the band!" _the crowd awed at the picture of the cute kiss shared between Sasuke and Naruto shown behind Mayuki._"I happen to know for the fact the fun didn't end after one night!" the crowd gasped._

'How does she know that?' Sasuke thought.

"_I know this because my little brother never came home after his night of fun and hasn't been back since!" _It was the bands turn to gasp they all looked towards me and I blushed.

Small AN: I was gonna end it here, but since I gave suck a short chapter before I thought i'd give you a long one now! Aren't I generous!

"Dobe anything you'd like to share?" Sasuke raised an eye brow at me.

"Just watch!" they all turned back to the TV.

Mayuki turned away from the crowd and towards the camera,_ "I know your watching Na-chan and i'm giving you until ten o'clock today to call me! Oh did I mention we are live so that give you ten minutes or i'm coming to find you! Big sister out see everyone next time!" _She walked off stage probably going to grab her cell phone. Another women walked on stage talking about things that happened before during and after the concert taking over for Mayuki.

_**~*No one random talking*~**_

"So Naruto your sis single?" Sugetsu asked. Everyone glared at him. "Hey I feel a pull toward her and I just wanted an intended to!" Their glares softened and they turned back to Naruto.

"Yeah she is but come onto her and she might kill you." he answered.

"So you admit she's your sister? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell us why didn't you call her? How would she find you any way?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes. I didn't think it was important. I forgot. It's complicated." the blond answered.

"How complicated?" Karin asked her eyes narrowing.

"I from a family of demons but when I was born my family put a seal on May and me and I always thought they were crazy until May broke her seal but I still can break mine only enough to protect me in a dangerous situation. I fainted when you told me you were vampires because I thought 'great more freaks' sorry for calling you that." Everyone in the room became statues trying to process the information. They thought being vampires was serious Naruto just blew them out the water they thought demons went extinct after the murders of theNamikaze clan was killed fifteen years back. Naruto glanced at the clock.

"Shit!" he yelled. That broke everyone out of their frozen state.

"What?" Juugo asked before anyone else had the chance.

"I ran out of time." was all he got to say before the front door of Sasukes suite was kicked down and the very same girl they saw on TV ten minutes ago stepped inside.

Small AN: I was gonna stop here but I had to keep going!

The girl sniffed the room before turning around and lifting the door back in place waving her hand fixing it.

"You could have knocked." Sasuke said as if uninterested in the whole situation. Mayuki smirked.

"Yeah I could have, but I like to make an entrance." She turned to Naruto, and glared, "What the fuck you had me worry you were gone for like two weeks you could have at least texted me and-" she stopped in mid sentence and sniffed the room again. She walked towards Karin bent down and sniffed her stomach. Naruto paled and stared to back away. Mayuki straightened Karin smirked.

"Guess again sweetie." her eyes glistened.

"But your the only gi-" the turned toward the retreating blond so fast Sugetsu thought it would break her neck. "No!"

"May-chan before you get mad-" she cut him off.

"You got my poor defenseless little brother knocked up?" she growled at Sasuke.

"In my defense i'm only younger by fifteen minutes!" Naruto shouted.

"Yeah but I didn't get dropped on my head and lost my sense of good judgment as a child! I mean really a vampire Naruto that's who you want to be the father of your children?" she asked.

"Yes I love him wait how do you know he's a vampire?" he asked.

"I broke my seal unlike you! Did the love of your life also tell you most vampires that mate with humans kill the mother of said children so the babys can eat her flesh to be able to live?" she yelled. The blond turned to face Sasuke.

"Is that true?" he asked tears filling his eyes. Sasuke looked torn.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing! You were planning on taking my children but not only that killing me to get what you want you selfish **BASTARD! **Come on sis take me out of here." he ran into her waiting arms and cried into her chest and the poofed out the room.

"Now I remember why I hate demons." Karin said.

"I'm in love." Sugetsu whispered.

"He didn't stop to listen that we found a way for him live." Juugo said.

"We **will** get him back!" Sasuke growled, "even if we have to fight for him."

AN: How do you like my character! Mayuki will be in almost all my Naruto stories as either Na-chans

twin sister or best friend. Thanks for reading!


	6. Meeting the House

**AN: I have not updated in forever sorry! I rewrote this chapter like a million times and I feel I still don't have it just right! To address some stuff said in reviews I know their relationship is going fast that's how I want it! This is Vamp/Boy/Demon pregnancy of course it won't last like nine months so in two in a half weeks they will know he is prego because he will smell different that doesn't mean he's showing! Plus a lot of things will be introduced in this chappie so don't die of shock when a certain person is super OC! **

**Something I didn't do in a while Disclaimer! If I owned Na-Chan Sasuke would have fucked his brains out since that first accidental kiss and Sakura wouldn't have been such a stupid girl!**

**On to the fic!**

_**Last time!**_

"_He didn't stop to listen that we found a way for him to live." Juugo said._

"_We **will** get him back!" Sasuke growled, "even if we have to fight for him."_

**Now!**

"So everyone got the plan?" Sasuke said as they looked over a blueprint of Naruto and Mayukis house.

"Yeah and I see the flaws!" Karin yelled, "How do you expect us to break down a wall as get upstairs grab Naruto and get out in time before his demon of a sister tears us to shreds?"

"Simple Karin because while we get the blond you will fight her!" Sugetsu smiled.

"Good thinking Karin you are now on distraction!" Juugo smiled.

"NO! I won't!" she yelled.

_**~*Ten minutes later*~**_

'I can't believe this!' Sasuke thought. Here they were breaking down a wall only to find out that Sugetsu had the blueprints upside-down and they were on the wrong side of the house and in the living room.

"Look at the bright side we didn't break the TV." Sugetsu said smiling. They turned to glare at him. Then everyone froze as the heard foot steps.

"You could have...knocked." Mayuki yawned as she look at them standing in her living room as if it was no big deal. Her had on a long tee shirt that reached mid thigh and her hair fell in waves down to her waist looking at them with a bored expression.

"We like to make an entrance." Sasuke smirked at her.(From the last chapter when Mayuki busted in!)

"Well that makes two of us." she replied smiling. "Come on in don't stand in a whole in the wall." May said making her way to the kitchen they hesitated a little before following. May waved her hand and the wall was fixed everything put back into place not showing their resent entrance.

"You have got to teach me how to do that it would get me out of trouble for when I break Sasukes things." Sugetsu said.

"Maybe I will" May winked at him and his heart melted.

"Yo May everything ok!" someone yelled from the stairs, he ran down holding a baseball bat. When he hit the bottom step he growled looking at them he had brown spiky hair muscular form and had on only pajama bottoms, "I smell vampire."

"Down boy don't be mean to our guests everyone this is Kiba, the guard wolf of the house." May said from her place bent in the refrigerator, she didn't even look up to see what was happening all she said was, "No fighting in my house Kiba so put down the bat and sit your ass down!"

"Whatever guest come in through the front door not the wall. And I am a werewolf dammit!" he said agitated, "Bitch." he grumbled.

"What was that?" May said standing up straight holding a glass of orange juice.

"Nothing!" he replied quickly sitting down at the table. May glared at him the turned back to the fridge.

"What's all the...Oh we have guests how nice i'm Neji." he smiled at them. He was rather small child like, but you could tell he was older then he looked, and had lavender pupiless eyes wearing nothing but a button up shirt and boxers that you could tell didn't belong to him.

"Is he a human?" Sasuke asked.

"Yup but don't go within five feet of him that's Shikamarus property." Kiba said. Neji glared at him.

"I belong to no one!" he yelled.

"What was that?" a voice came from behind him. Neji froze as a tall muscular man took place behind him. His brown hair pulled back in a pony tail wearing nothing but silk pants, "So that's where my shirt and boxers went." he said as he look down at Neji, "You could have at least left me the boxers. Any way not the point what did you say?"

'That must be Shikamaru.' Sasuke thought.

"It was nothing I didn't mean it." Neji whispered. (Small AN: Neji's not being abused! Only tortured in pleasurable ways!)

"Oh really is that so well then come I need my breakfast." He said as he turned and walked back upstairs. Neji followed quickly behind him.

_**~*ShikaNeji Lemon!*~**_

"Why would you say things you don't mean?" Shika asked. AS he hover over Neji his lips pressed to his ear.

"I'm sorry you know I belong to only you forever." Neji shuddered as Shikas hands glided down his body unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

"You know you must be punished right?" Shika whispered as he fondled Neji clothed erection.

"Ah! Yes please punish me." Neji cried. Shika pulled off his boxers and spread Nejis legs farther. Two fingers thrust inside of his, 'When did he get the lube?' "Ah!" he bite his hand to hold back his screams.

"No let me hear you!" Shika growled. He added another finger as he teased Nejis sweet spot making him cry out louder. Shika removed his fingers and added something bigger but it wasn't his length. He turned it on.

"Shit!" Neji yelled as the vibrator assaulted his prostate, "AH! Shika please I want you inside me!" Shika smirked. "Please SHIKAMARU!" Neji yelled as he came once. Shika took pity on him pulled out the vibrator and in one quick thrust was fully inside Neji. He set a brutal pace from the beginning as he pounded into Neji small body. "Don't stop! MORE!" Neji yelled.

"Hn what happened to my shy little boy? Well that's ok your still as tight as the day I met you." Shika smirked looking down at Neji picking up the pace and sharpening his thrust. He leaned down and bit Neji.

"Fuck Shika!" the bot came for the second time that morning. Shika felt the hold on him tighten and came deep inside the boy.

"Shika i'm sorry about this morning I love you, forever." he whispered half asleep.

"I know I forgive you." Shika whispered.

"Thank you."

"I love you too Neji." but those words fell on deaf ears Neji was already in a peaceful sleep.

_**~*Kitchen!*~**_

"So you all met some of the people that live in my house just so you know Shika is half vamp that's why I don't care much about you all." May said.

"How many people live here?" Sugetsu asked.

"Like fourteen you met five of us the others sleep for a long time so yeah you can meet them later." Kiba. It was a really big house and Naruto didn't seem like the type of person to let the room go to waste but fourteen dam!

"Who sleeps to long." a voice came from the door. A girl wearing a sleeping gown came in. she had dark long hair that flowed like water down to her waist and a small pale figure, but the way her stomach stuck out you could tell she was pregnant. "Oh hello i'm Hinata but people mostly call me Hina." she reminded them of Neji, "Neji is my cousin i'm a water spirit." she walked over and sat in Kibas lap kissing him softly on the cheek.

"Morning babe." he whispered to her. She blushed.

"Brats who's making all that noise it's impossible to sleep!" a women yelled her hair in two long golden pigtails she wore a green jacket with a black money sign on the back and had rather large breasts.

"Baa-Chan! Quiet before you wake Garra!" May hissed "Everyone Granny Tsunade."

"Whatever brat if I can't sleep neither can he!" she yelled.

"Goodness do Earth Demons have to be so loud you think with your super strength you can do any thing!" a man with long white hair came down the stairs. "Oh great more people i'm Jiraya toad sage." sand spilled down the stairs and wrapped around Tsunades feet.

"Garra don't even try!" May yelled. A boy with red hair and teal eyes a gauge strapped to his back came down the stairs as sand slipped back into the container surrounded by two others. A girl with her blond hair in four pigtails a giant fan strapped to her back and a boy in a black hoodie with purple tattoos on his cheeks with what looked like a case strapped.

"Hello new people i'm Temari wind demon, this is Garra sand demon, and Kankuro puppet master!" she said happily, "Oh and red head your in my seat!" she yelled to Karin.

"Hey your to loud!" two girls yelled as they came down the stairs. "I'm Ino," the blond smiled as saw the group, "and i'm Sakura." the pink hair girl finished, "We're earth demon/healing angel twins!" they said together.

"Whats for breakfast i'm starving! Hey what's up i'm Choji Earth demon and something else i'm not sure!" he smiled at them he was chubby with brown hair and tattoos on his face.

"OK! that's everyone but Naruto who is still sleeping and Shika and Neji who are doing stuff everyone our guests Sasuke Uchiha, Karin, Juugo, and Sugetsu. Hug hug kiss kiss we now all know eachother breakfast time!" May yelled.

_**~*Naruto*~**_

'Guess I can't stay in here all day' I sighed. I got out of bed and slid on some cloths. Walking down stairs I smelled something familiar. 'I am wearing his shirt.'. I stopped at the bottom step and looked into coal black eyes. 'Shit.' "GET OUT!" I yelled I felt something inside snap. Pain coursed through me and I fell to the floor.

_**~*Mayuki*~**_

"Garra trap him!" sand lifted Naruto in the air and sealed his arms to his body he could move no matter how much he tried.

"Whats wrong with him?" Sasuke asked. He didn't want to see his blond trapped. I smiled looking proud.

"Finally I should thank you Sasuke you broke his seal! Everyone please give a warm welcome to fire demon Kyuubi!" everyone gasped while I beamed.

**Small AN: I was gonna end it here but because of lack of update I shall continue!**

"No we have to calm him down!" Sasuke yelled.

"Over my dead body he can finally have the Uzumaki name and say it with pride!" I growled.

"Naruto listen to me." Sasuke pleaded. Blood red eyes met his.

_**~*Normal*~**_

_I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody__  
_

"Please listen to me I love you"

_Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street  
You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you  
_

"Only you I would never let you die I love you too much."_  
_

_Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_

Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody

I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now

Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody  
Someone like you, somebody

"Only you I love only you if you die i'll follow you the very next second I love you to much to live without you please come back to me dobe." Everyone held their breath waiting. Red eyes bled to blue.

"I love you too teme." and Narutos smile light up the room as Garra released him to run into Sasukes arms.

"Fine fine but his seal is still broken so watch out do something wrong and he'll rip you to shreds!"Mayuki frowned. "We will have a demon wedding tonight! Everyone get ready and prepare! Oh and Na-chan you will be telling Iruka and Kakashi how you let a vamp knock you up." She smirked and left the room.

Longest Chapter I have ever written and I want to be rewarded with Reviews they make me happy! In my story Shikas not lazy and he's a Perv! Gasp! Do you guys think Mayuki should be with Garra or Sugetsu? Any way til next time!

-DeathDancer


	7. The Chase!

AN: I haven't done this in a while but then I 'Well it's Christmas so what the hell!' so hear it goes!

Warning: rated M because of language and future scenes if you don't like yaoi don't read!

Summary: Rock-stars, fame, and great sex what more could you ask for? Naruto Uzumakis one dream was to marry the great Sasuke Uchiha will he make it or be crushed by the weight of obstacles.

Disclaimer: If it was mine Sasuke would have married and fucked Narutos brains out by now!

_**Last time! (a long long time ago)**_

_**"Fine fine but his seal is still broken so watch out do something wrong and he'll rip you to shreds!"Mayuki frowned. "We will have a demon wedding tonight! Everyone get ready and prepare! Oh and Na-chan you will be telling Iruka and Kakashi how you let a vamp knock you up." She smirked and left the room. **_

**Now!**

_**~*Naruto*~**_

The meeting with Kakashi and Iruka wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. After Iruka was done yelling at me he got over his anger and said he was happy for me and was on his way for the wedding.

"Aw I thought he would at least breath fire." Mayuki pouted. She could be so mean sometimes, but she was setting up my wedding. "Hm, it can't be helped I have work to do where is that vamp of yours?"

"In my room." I called as she walked away she shot me a thumbs up to show she heard.

_**~*Mayuki*~**_

'If Naruto wants to live with that bloodsucker fine, but no one said I had to make tonights challenge easy.' I smirked evilly.

"Oh Sasuke!" I called sweetly.

"Yes May?" he answered completely unaware of my plan.

"I just came to explain the rules for tonight."

"Rules?" he sounded confused how cute.

"Yes this was gonna be a normal wedding until you helped break his seal. Now we know Naruto loves you but does Kyuubi accept you? We will find out tonight at your demon wedding." I smiled.

"So how does it work?"

"We summon Kyuubi if she agrees with your relationship she will turn and run into the forest followed by clones of her if she disagrees well it won't be pretty for you."

"Well let the games begin when do we start." I knew he was afraid he hide it well I gave him that.

"We summon Kyuubi at 10:40 if all goes well she starts running at 11:00 you start chasing at 11:30 giving her a head start to hide and try to fool you with clones. You have until 1:00 to find her."

"Ok that sounds fair enough."

'Here is where I make it unfair' I smiled. "Oh and we have to take away all your senses except sight so you won't know the difference between a clone and the rest." I waited for his reaction.

"If that's all I want to go talk with Naruto." he said stonily. Well that's shocking, how rude of him not to be shocked.

"Well yeah that's it." I said miffed. He left the room.

_**~*Naruto*~**_

"Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the room.

"Yeah?" I thought Sasuke wasn't allowed to see me until tonight.

"Why didn't you tell me marrying you would be so hard? I mean I lose all my senses except sight come on!" he practically yelled, that shocked me.

"What are you talking about? I mean yeah you have to catch me but...Wait! Mayuki told you that didn't she! Well she is lying it is against the rules to interfere like that!" I told him it was wrong of her to try and scare him.

"Don't worry we got this," I leaned forward and kissed him gently, "now get out of here before you jinx us your so lucky I don't have cloths on yet!" I threw him out of the room and continued my preparations.

_**~*Iruka*~**_

When me and Kakashi arrived the wedding was already in full swing! Naruto was already getting helped into becoming the perfect demon bride, Mayuki already prepared the food, the rest of the guys already set up decorations. I felt useless until Mayuki came and whispered my job in my ear and had me wishing I didn't show up.

_**~*The Wedding*~**_

"Greetings all!" Mayuki shouted. She stood on what looked like a stage in the middle of the forest. "Groom step right up!" Sasuke hesitantly walked on stage. He did exactly what she told him walked up bowed towards the parents of the bride (Iruka and Kakashi in this case) then to the person performing the ceremony her. "Very good." she whispered to him.

"We are gathered here today hopefully for the wedding of Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha! Naruto present your self." Naruto walked through the trees his dress was beautiful. It was sleeveless, black and red in respect to Kyuubi, corset at the top tutu at the bottom, his ballet like slippers were black with red ribbons crisscrossing around his legs. Thank goodness he was so girly looking or that dress wouldn't have worked but with his small curvy figure he was perfect. He bowed to his parents then Mayuki like I did.

"Now," Naruto spoke "We call forth Kyuubi No Kitsune!" Red Flames took over Narutos form when he emerged his eyes glowed red, and his whiskers darkened he was smiling.

"Hello." was all the strong feminine voice said as she walked toward Sasuke smiling.

'Oh shit please tell me she doesn't hate me!' Sasuke thought. Kyuubi came closer looked at him up and down her smile widened she kissed him on the cheek and poof she was gone running into the forest.

_**Small AN: I was going to stop here but then I thought I owed you all.**_

_**~*The Chase*~**_

"Everyone to your positions." Mayuki shouted as she, Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Tsunade, Neji, and Iruka stood. In a flash of hand movements they were all changed to look like Naruto they all turned to wave at Sasuke wished him good luck and took off in the direction of Kyuubi. Choji, Lee (freshly introduced.), Kiba, Jiraya, Shikamaru, and Kakashi then walked over to Sasuke.

"We are here to help it's our job to catch our mates and help you catch Kyuubi." Shika explained. "We have to wait for about twenty more minutes before we start running to."

"Haha sucks for you guys I have it easy Hinata is 6 months pregnant and a water spirit the second she finds a lake shes stopping so I already know where i'm going!" Kiba smiled. They all turned and glared at him.

"Sakuras stubborn but she also doesn't like sweating so she probably is already walking my job isn't that hard." Lee smiled he loved to run anyway.

"Same with Ino." Choji smiled he hated running. :And her and Sakura are probably already together looking for a rock to sit on and wait."

"Hn, I bet Tsunade $100 that I could catch her before Sasuke caught Kyuubi so kid try to run slow!" Jiraya whined.

"Mayuki should be easy to catch." Gaara said he never smiled only glared.

"Hey i'm chasing Mayuki!" Suigetsu complained. Gaara glared at him.

"Well we will just see who catches her first." he hissed at the other.

"Neji can't run for long he's to fragile I will catch him easily." Shika said. "Well it's about time we go anyway good luck to you all Sasuke your up first run!" Sasuke took off in the direction he saw the girls run, the guys followed behind him.

"Ha told you!" they heard Kiba shout in the distance he already found Hinata that fast! They were only 20 minutes into the chase.

"Dam him." Sasuke complained. They told him Kyuubi wasn't about to make this easy for him he would be running into his grave before he finally had even a chance to catch her. Gaara kept tripping Suigetsu with his sand it was kinda funny.

"Done!" Shika yelled he sounded like he already dragged Neji behind a bush.

"I'm done!" Lee called in triumph. He was fast as hell that's no shocker that he caught Sakura.

"Tsunade and a $100 your mine baby!" He Laughed as he grabbed Tsunade and spun her around.

'Three already caught and I haven't even seen or smelled Kyuubi. Wait there!' Sasuke took off toward the smell. Reached out and grabbed.

"Ha wrong! See if you ever smelled closely me and Na-chan smell a lot alike." Mayuki smiled at him.

"Dolphin-chan!" Kakashi yelled as he caught Iruka.

"Hn whatever you better run I think Gaara AND Suigetsu are coming this way now." he smiled as she paled. "Hey Suigetsu over here!" He yelled and took off.

"Ha she mine! Wait no!" sand wrapped around Suigetsus leg and pulled him back.

"Sorry looks like I got her." Gaara look down at Suigetsu, "Next time try shouting after you win because all it does is give away your position." (I had to put that in I HATE battle cries when your trying to do a sneak attack!)

"Ino's caught!" Choji sounded a bit out of breath.

"There's that smell again." Sasuke whispered. He took off and saw Kyuubi sitting in the middle of a meadow humming. Sasuke slowed and walked up to her.

"I thought you'd never come." she smiled eyes still closed. "I'm very impatient you know I have better things to do then run around a forest so I shall let you catch me so I can go back to sleep." she got up ran and jumped into his arms. "Take care of him and your children or next time we speak won't be so pleasant." she kissed him and went limp in his arms Naruto snored softly as they walked back.

"Kyuubi caught!" he yelled.

_**~*The Ceremony*~**_

**Small AN: We all know they these thing go the talk they kiss crowd goes wild people cry hurry we now pronounce you Husband and Husband life goes on! I just don't feel like writing it!**

_**~*First Dances*~**_

"You did well Uchiha you better not hurt him." May said.

"I would never." He replied.

"Time for dancing!" She smiled, "First up the bride and groom."

_**My tea's gone cold, I'm wondering why  
I got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
and I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey,  
but your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad**_

Naruto and Sasuke moved in a slow graceful circle as the music played.

_**I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
my head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again  
**__**And even if I'm there, they'll all imply  
that I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad,  
it's not so bad and**_

Everyone else joined in enjoying the beat of the music as they swayed in each others arms._**  
**__**  
**__**I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life**_

Push the door, I'm home at last  
and I'm soaking through and through  
Then you hand me a towel  
and all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down,  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me and

I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life

**An: And i'm done! Hope you enjoyed Next chapter is the wedding night with all that sappy stuff and sexy smex! Song- Thank You by: Dido (Not very wedding like but I love this song!). Umm... I Have to relocate my beta but I hope I didn't make that many mistakes. I am no longer on hiatus and and already typing the next chappie so that should be up soon!**

**Love,**

_**DeathDancer38 3**_


End file.
